A Dream and Nothing More
by Riddle Wraith
Summary: One-Shot. Kakashi regrets not revealing things, angsts around Konoha and then has a telepathic homo-gay dream that Obito takes part in too, only he thinks it's a genjustu. Read at your own risk. I am not responsible for any boners (lady or otherwise) my work may cause. No, but seriously this is pretty much angst and smut. Anyone offended by this summary can be assured I don't care.


**A Dream and Nothing More (A KakaObi One-Shot)**

Despite his more recent choice of reading material, Hatake Kakashi has never really liked sex. It was just a bodily function; something that was sometimes necessary in certain types of missions, but never too exciting. He didn't go out of his way to take care of his urges often once he started having them which really just meant he ignored them as often as possible unless he took care of them himself. Frankly there just wasn't anyone around that really caught his interest. Or at least, there hadn't been for awhile.

He didn't notice it at first, honestly, and once he did his pride would never let him admit it. It had started with another fight with his perpetually late teammate. He had sniped at the other teen so many times before that it had become second nature to him to have the insult ready by the time he got there. As usual, once the first shot was fired his dark haired teammate was off, ranting about something or another. He wasn't actually listening, though, as the expression on the Uchiha's face made his stomach squirm for some odd reason and he was preoccupied with wondering what it meant.

It was plain to see that the Uchiha was angry but for some reason his heart sped up at the expression. He wasn't afraid of the Uchiha, though; he knew fear and this was different. Of course, that begged the question of what it _was_ if it wasn't fear. By the time Minato stopped his teammate from ranting, the other teen was red faced and furious but he held his tongue and glared at Kakashi as usual. It was only once Minato had stopped Obito that Kakashi snapped to attention once more though he did it unobtrusively. It didn't stop the Uchiha from noticing that he hadn't been listening.

That was why he was so angry by the end of it but Kakashi really didn't care. Minato moved training along anyway and Kakashi ignored the feeling of his heart jumping in his chest when his eyes met the furious snarl of the brunette beside him. He ignored the heat along his face as it was covered by his mask but he found himself having to suppress his urges suddenly and he found he was _very_ lucky that shinobi wore loose pants. He only then understood that he was starting to lust after his completely unacceptable teammate.

He had decided then and there that ignoring his lust for his teammate was easier than acknowledging that he had anything resembling sexual interest in the dark haired teen. This unfortunately was easier said than done. Shortly after that team meeting he had taken a cold shower and found that it wasn't helping with his problem. Finally, reluctantly, he acknowledged he would have to get rid of it the old fashioned way. He ended up embarrassingly helping himself as it were. The first stroke he made had brought up the memory of the Uchiha's face contorted in rage.

It had made him twitch in his hand and shudder with excited lust and it hadn't been difficult to finish quickly after that. He didn't know what it was about the expression that had attracted him but he thought it might have been the confidence. The Uchiha was challenging him with that expression though he might not realize it himself yet. He was unconsciously stating that he would beat Kakashi; that he would dominate him. He would show him that he was superior. It quickly became one of his favorite expressions from the Uchiha.

Something in Kakashi had been excited to see who would come out on top if they ever did seriously fight. He had been surprised to find that he wouldn't mind so much if Obito did win over him, although his mind led him to inappropriate places the longer he thought about that such as one or the other being tied up in ninja wire while the other advanced on him. That scenario ended up popping up a lot in his later dreams and fantasies and it usually ended with the one who was tied up having his brains temporarily fucked out by the other.

After awhile, it had become increasingly commonplace for the white haired teen to think of the Uchiha as a possible partner first and an annoying but sexy teammate second rather than the sheer annoyance he had felt before his hormones had started acting up. Now, although he still continued to argue with his teammate their arguments had become far more charged with tension than usual as neither side had shown any sign of backing down and neither would give up the fight. It had gotten to the point where he would be quite surprised if his sensei and Rin didn't notice it.

The newfound tension between them was really high but he would bet that only Minato really knew what it meant. Of course he never said anything but then what do you say when you realize that there's already a shit ton of sexual tension between two of your students who previously seemed to hate each other without any real effort? Kakashi had a lot of self-control, he supposed. It was just, he told himself as he looked down at the memorial stone, unfortunate that he had had as much self-control as he did. It was unfortunate that he hadn't ever slipped up.

It was unfortunate that he hadn't expressed to the Uchiha how he made Kakashi feel; _that_ he had made Kakashi feel. It was unfortunate that they'd never get a try at a life together if that was what the other boy would have wanted. He felt bitter, acidic self hatred come up his throat like bile and it overwhelmed him for a moment and made him despair. He didn't want to move on. To move on to him meant he had to forget Obito. It meant letting go of someone who was the only person he had ever felt anything more than lust for even if only after time.

It meant pretending to be happy or at least content when he was dead on the inside and eager to join his teammate in the afterlife. He couldn't even fully acknowledge that the other teen was gone for awhile and he had still showed up early to team meetings, wanting, perhaps even expecting Obito to show up around an hour after the specified meet up time. He never did of course and Kakashi was sure that when he had started showing up later and later for team meetings rather than on time, Minato had already known how he was spending his mornings but said nothing anyway.

He was a good man, but his people skills weren't perfect and Kakashi didn't want to talk about any of it anyway. He wanted to keep going over his mistakes in his head so that he could learn from this and so that he wouldn't easily forget about Obito. It had worked, to an extent. He was a functioning Jounin who was an invaluable tool in the hands of the village but he was more emotionally dead than he had been as a child and he seldom had any problems with orders no matter what kind of internal moral questions they may have raised for other shinobi.

He often jumped into life threatening situations with no real plan, halfway hoping to die though his absurd good or if you asked him bad luck made that nearly impossible. He always only _just_ avoided killing blows, leaving him with a few seconds leeway each time to use against whichever enemy had stumbled past him after failing to land a killing blow. Attempting to take him out was always their last mistake. ANBU was easier than some had said it would be. Or maybe it was just that he didn't care, because nothing really challenged him anymore.

He would take a mission sometimes on a team and sometimes solo and he would complete it and return for another. He did this around five times a day now. He would be doing more missions but the meddling and well meaning Fourth Hokage had cut him off at that point every day to make sure he wasn't running himself ragged. He had personally stopped caring about what his condition was so long as he was healthy enough to keep taking missions and serving his village. He hardly slept anymore because unlike his every day thoughts he couldn't control his dreams.

He didn't want to close his eyes and let his mostly morbid dreams consume him. He didn't want to see what his fucked up and very vivid imagination would try to torture him with next. His dreams were always a sickening twist of the very mission that took his teammate from him replayed over and over with him unable to change _anything_ , his father's self-impaled corpse that he had 'lovingly' left for his own son to find which had traumatized him to the point where he had emotionally shutdown almost completely and surreal, domestic scenes from the life he might have had with Obito had he not died in that damned mission which he _really_ didn't want to think about.

His nightmares and the frequency of them might have concerned Rin if he had ever bothered to tell her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had enough on her plate. He could tell that even though she tried to hold it together she wasn't really doing much better than he was. Needless to say though he wasn't getting enough sleep. Despite his prodigious brain he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had slept. Any time his energy started to wane he would pop another soldier pill. He knew it was dangerous but he couldn't bring himself to care.

As long as he didn't have to go back to sleep he could deal with the eventual crash. It was one of the main reasons for his recent silence, though. He was so tired that he spent more time than not with the whole of his attention on his surroundings and reading body language for any possible threat to dispose of and thus often didn't hear when someone started speaking to him. He couldn't stand the mindless chatter and stupid questions that people usually wanted him to partake in anyway, so being able to ignore it so easily was just a bonus of his perpetual exhaustion.

He didn't really speak anymore except to accept missions and report objective successes or failures because he didn't want to talk to anyone that wasn't his team anyway. He barely listened to anyone with the only exception being for matters of importance to the village such as missions and if his remaining teammates were the ones speaking. The only time he stood fully at attention was when he was standing before the Hokage. He didn't even bother trying to convince people that he was okay anymore. What was the point when he really wasn't?

As long as he was mentally stable enough to keep killing efficiently without the fear of a breakdown in the middle of battle they couldn't do anything about him continuing his ANBU career either. From the outside he supposed people would say he had only gotten colder since that last horribly memorable mission in which he still had all of his teammates. It wasn't true but that was the impression people got and he had let people believe it so that there would be nothing to look into and nothing to use against him. As much as he hated to admit it, Obito was still a weakness.

He was a wound that Kakashi wouldn't let heal for fear of letting it scar over and forgetting about it. It was thus a constant but managed source of pain to him. Only Rin and Minato would ever be able to tell just how deep the wound with Obito went if he ever visited them anymore which he barely did but he knew his remaining team would never reveal this weakness. He was a fresh wound for all of them though it seemed that Rin and Minato were healing faster than him at any rate. He scoffed quietly at his thoughts. He didn't deserve to heal from this.

In his opinion, he deserved to _suffer_ for the rest of his life. His mind brought up pictures of his half crushed teammate again just to spite him and he felt the hole in his heart gouge itself a little deeper, the grief digging in and making him double over in breathless agony for a few moments before he got a hold of himself. With a final painful swallow and a shaky sigh in which he buried his emotions far down enough to where he could barely feel them he donned his ANBU mask once more and body flickered away. As he ran the rest of the way to ANBU headquarters he thought about the empty feeling in his chest that had replaced the grief there previously.

Strangely, he felt a little emptier than he had previously from detaching himself from his emotions. That was fine though. As long as he didn't get hysterical he was still fit for duty. He had a passing thought that he should be concerned enough to talk to Inoichi or another mind healer and be cleared for duty officially but he waved the thought away quickly. Even if he didn't have back to back missions today he didn't have time to waste waiting for results he didn't care about so he could be cleared for duty again. He had missions to do. He needed to be useful to his village.

He wanted to prove that he could be a worthy tool in the hands of the village. He wanted to get stronger for Obito if nothing else; to show him the future through his eye since he couldn't see it himself. With that thought and a feeling of being stabbed in the heart despite his detached state, he finished his short journey to the ANBU missions office. When he finally showed up at the ANBU missions desk he got bitched at for showing up late, did his missions in record time and got home in time to catch Rin at his apartment door.

He stopped cold, wondering if he could still avoid her before she noticed he was there. He had been almost actively avoiding visiting her or their sensei lately to avoid letting his team know the full extent of the damage that this thing with Obito had inflicted on him. He didn't want them to see how deeply this had really affected him. He knew they were hurting as well and he felt that he wasn't worthy of their company. He wasn't worthy to commiserate or reminisce with them. He had always been cold, detached and even downright cruel to Obito even near the end.

He had spewed far too much hatred onto the other teen in rejection of his own feelings to ever make it up to him even if he had survived. He had screwed up and he would never be able to fix it now no matter how hard he tried. You couldn't correct mistakes made with a dead man. He tried to get away before she noticed him but it was too late when she locked eyes on his blood spattered form. The blood was mostly because he had actually had to fight one of his targets and had thus been subjected to the arterial spray when he had taken the man out.

He had seen a startled and then a disapproving look pass through her eyes as she examined him from afar and indeed found a spot that qualified as injured. Looking down at it as she pointed to it, he remembered that he had been injured on his last mission. It was strange though. He didn't feel the pain he thought he should feel looking at his jagged wound and it took several minutes of Rin shouting at him before he would respond enough for her to get him inside and start treating him. Once she sat him down, she healed the wound.

While she did so she explained that she was going to be treating him for shock and possibly blood loss and that she may have to leave to grab some things if she found anything else. He supposed shock would make sense. He had obviously lost enough blood to fall into shock by now considering the size of the wound and she was only now closing the wound so it would be awhile before he could stand up without getting dizzy let alone steadily walk anywhere. He supposed it was a good thing she had come to visit or else he might have let himself bleed out without ever knowing or caring.

At least if he was healed he could be useful to the village a bit longer even if his mind was screaming at him that he had missed another opportunity to join Obito. He looked back down at the wound to see it had just closed up completely, scarring over with a jagged scar that stretched down the left side of his abdomen. He brought a hand up to absentmindedly run a finger down the new scar when his healer and teammate quickly grabbed his hand and admonished him.

"No touching newly healed skin. Let the jutsu settle." she said and he gave her a sheepish smile before he realized what he was doing and blanked his face again, looking away quickly. She sighed but let it go. She could hound him about bottling things up later. Right now she was more worried about her teammate's physical health. Now that she had healed the wound, she would need to use the blood replenishment jutsu and then lay him down. Ideally he would already be lying down before she started but of course he was stubborn as most injured shinobi seemed to be.

Sighing she did the jutsu, carefully replenishing just the amount of blood he needed before she cut the technique off. He ended up shaking so hard she had to hold him up as his body once more adjusted to having the amount of blood it was supposed to have, his heart hurting as it worked extra hard to pump it all back through his system. When it was over with and he didn't feel completely disoriented anymore, he let her lead him to his futon and he started to fall asleep pretty quickly despite the presence of someone else nearby and the stimulants in his system.

He had fallen asleep covered in blood many times so that part didn't really bother him. With a last murmur he wouldn't remember in the morning he said the name of his lost teammate in a tone he had never used out loud before. Rin would never have believed it if she hadn't heard it herself. He had sounded affectionate, almost loving and he was talking about Obito. The name still hurt and she hated that it couldn't be brought up between the three who had known him best; his team. After the initial pain his name brought she was brought back to her thought process from before.

Kakashi had never shown interest in anyone before, let alone Obito. That tone used with his name, though; it couldn't be anything else. That wasn't a tone you used for a friend or a child, but a partner; a lover. She swallowed tightly realizing suddenly why Kakashi had never given her or anyone really the time of day as far as dating was concerned. Well, that was if she wasn't assuming too much at least. Maybe there was some other reason he had said Obito's name so lovingly. She honestly doubted it but it wasn't like she could just ask him either.

He would be either deeply offended that she had ever thought that or angry with her for hearing what she wasn't supposed to. She truly wanted to know but she thought it would be better for the team altogether if she never brought it up because Obito's name was still a very deep and shared wound. She didn't know if it would ever fully heal but she could at least hope that it would. She sighed, giving Kakashi one last look over just in case she had missed anything before she packed her medical bag back up and left him alone to let him sleep in peace.

Kakashi felt a weight on his hips almost immediately when his dream came into focus. He knew then that he was in one of his nightmares again. Those nightmares were the only dreams he had in which he swore he could physically feel things though that was mostly pain. He forced himself to emotionally detach before he opened his eyes to the half scarred face, a singular eye that still stabbed him in the heart with guilt despite his detachment and somewhat longer-than-he-was-used-to hair of Obito Uchiha sitting on his hips.

Okay, so that at least was new. He had always imagined him as he remembered him _before_ that mission or if it was in his nightmares, half crushed by a boulder. That certainly wasn't to say that he looked bad now though because honestly he didn't. Kakashi was almost morbidly fascinated with the scars displayed on Obito's face and for a moment he almost forgot the purpose of this little dream which he was sure was to torture him as he stared up into a single red two tomoe'd eye with his own sharingan and reached up toward the scarred face slowly.

The Uchiha stared back at him as if in a trance, but he broke it just before the Jounin could touch his face, moving his head back quickly and catching Kakashi's hand before he made contact. The Uchiha's face was red, and that was definitely not normal for the type of dream he had thought it was. He would never have imagined that Obito would have been shy in any situation, and yet here he was blushing like a virgin which Kakashi assumed he actually was because of his age. The only reason it was different for him was due to seduction missions that ANBU regularly took.

"Why are you having _these_ types of dreams, Bakakashi?!" the Uchiha demanded, and the silver haired Jounin raised a brow. This was so far deviated from his normal nightmares that he was fairly sure he really didn't know what was going to happen next, and that somehow terrified him and excited him in equal measure. He decided to play along with the dream for now until he woke up from what was hopefully not an all new nightmare.

"And what type of dream would that be?" Kakashi asked, somewhat bemused by the fact that the other teen was still in his lap and _naked_ of all things if he was so offended by it.

"You know what I mean, stupid! You're having dreams about _me_!" he sputtered, red faced and baffled that Kakashi seemingly either didn't get what he was saying or didn't care. He ignored the fact that this was the first time he had ever legitimately seen his teammate's full face.

"I have dreams of you almost every night, Obito." Kakashi said, nonplussed. "Why are you questioning it now?"

That left the Uchiha speechless for a second before he opened his mouth to maybe accuse him, or yell? But no, he spoke again, a barely detectable tremor in his otherwise normal voice.

"Almost every night?" he asked, a strange note in his voice Kakashi had never heard before. Kakashi nodded, sitting up carefully so as not to knock heads with the teen atop him and looked up into Obito's face.

"Seeing as this hasn't devolved into a nightmare yet, I might as well enjoy it while I can." Kakashi said with a shrug and though Kakashi put his arms around Obito, it was more emotional than sexual which belied the innuendo in the words. Still, Obito's face became red once more, realizing abruptly that he was sitting unclothed on top of Kakashi, who like him was unclothed as well. His attention was brought away from that fact, however, once again by the fact that he felt something wet against his neck where Kakashi had tucked his face in to take in his scent.

At first he had thought that maybe he had read the emotion wrong and Kakashi _was_ trying to start something sexual, but then he noticed it wasn't a tongue he was feeling but drops. It wasn't raining, so that meant...crying? Kakashi was actually crying?! As he took in the slightly uneven breathing, he confirmed to himself that this was indeed what he was doing. Baffled, he just wrapped his arms around the other teen, wholly unsure of what to do with a crying Kakashi. As it turns out, he didn't have to wait long as Kakashi spoke up a minute after he had returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice cracked and wretched sounding. Obito had never heard this level of emotion in the Jounin's voice before. "I'm so, so sorry. You should have had a life. You should never have died. I didn't deserve your sacrifice." Kakashi said as he choked on the last word. Obito was too stunned to say anything before Kakashi went on.

"You would have been able to move on without me. You could have had a life with Rin and I took that away from you because I was too stubborn to admit that you guys meant more to me those damned rules _ever_ could!" Here, the Uchiha just about gaped at the Jounin who was now looking up at him again rather than having his face tucked under his chin. Obito shivered at what he saw in Kakashi's eyes. He looked just about dead. There was barely a spark of life left in the other teen anymore.

Sure, he had taken jabs at the other teen for his seeming heartlessness and for being so positively rule driven obviously but he knew the other felt things. He had learned after awhile to pick up the minute signs that even Kakashi showed when he was truly happy, and he could tell the teen genuinely enjoyed training with their sensei. There was little else that lit up his face more than learning a new ninjutsu, especially seeing as he never realized that he genuinely smiled under that mask at those points in time but Obito could tell and he knew that his sensei could as well.

The look in Kakashi's eyes though was not normal. He wanted to do something, anything he could, to put some life back into his eyes. He had a feeling that it was due more to luck than skill that Kakashi was even still alive at this point regardless of the promise he had made to him. This made him suddenly angry. What the hell was this idiot doing trying to break the promise he had made?! The Uchiha went to reprimand his friend and then abruptly remembered that said friend was still trying to speak when the Jounin spoke up after his sobs had calmed.

"If I would have just gone with you instead of arguing that day things would have been different. We would have been more prepared, I wouldn't have been injured as easily and we would have been able to take down the nin that was with Rin more easily. I screwed up when it meant the most and I got you killed. I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry that I destroy everything that I touch. I'm sorry I'm so useless." Kakashi said, his voice breaking on the last word, though he hadn't started sobbing again. The Uchiha softened as Kakashi laid out his regrets.

Hell, he couldn't even be properly mad at the guy anymore. He tightened his arms around the teen belatedly, pulling the silver haired nin closer to him as he tried to think of what he could say to console his best friend. Even if he told him he wasn't dead, Kakashi wouldn't believe that in the morning. He would think it was just a dream but Obito knew better. He didn't know _how_ he knew, but he _knew_ that they were connected by mind now. It was because of his sharingan and the already mind altering abilities it possessed.

No one before Kakashi outside the Uchiha had ever gotten a live, active sharingan when the other was still in the head of a living, functioning body even if he was half plant-thing now. It was unprecedented and he was sure they were seeing only one of the effects of that just now. He could feel the silver haired Jounin shift in his arms and he could only think of one thing to say to try to stem the self loathing he was sure the other was feeling right now.

"I forgive you." he said firmly, ignoring the way that Kakashi stiffened in his arms. "I know you might not believe it when you wake up but I forgive you, so stop being so stupid." the dark haired teen said, pulling Kakashi away from him a bit so he was staring into the Jounin's eyes. There was a lost look there, as if he desperately wanted to believe that Obito was real and that his forgiveness was something he could believe in.

"And don't say that you're useless, Bakakashi. You're _far_ from useless. You protected us more than I would ever acknowledge back when we were still a team and there's no proof that anything would have gone any differently if you had come with me initially. I chose to get _you_ out of the way of that boulder just as you chose to jump in front of a kunai for _me_ and lose an eye for it before that. We were a team! We still would be if I could just leave." Obito said before he realized he had said something he didn't mean to say.

Kakashi was looking at him oddly, his scarred eyelid open and both eyes assessing him. He looked almost desperately hopeful at the conclusion he had come to from Obito's words.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked softly and Obito pretended he didn't understand what the other was talking about.

"What did I mean by what?" Obito asked, playing dumb and trying not to look too guilty. Kakashi's eyes turned a bit more desperate, and it was more than the Uchiha had seen him emote since he had known him bar the crying.

"What did you mean by "We still would be if I could just leave."?" Kakashi asked a little breathlessly. Obito winced; he had forgotten how good Kakashi's memory was. He assumed Madara wouldn't want anything about himself given away but well, it wasn't like he had promised the old man anything yet or anything and his plan _was_ crazy.

"I was...saved...by an old man. I don't know what he did to save me." Obito lied carefully, not wanting to have to explain to his friend that he wasn't entirely human anymore. "But I can't leave. The place I'm being kept in is strange and I can't find an exit anywhere even _with_ my sharingan. I only talked to him once about saving my life, but he assured me I _would_ owe him and that I _would_ be paying him back. I want to be with you and Rin, but I can't right now. I'm sorry." Obito said, hoping to see an ease of some of the desperation in his former teammate's eyes.

Kakashi looked full of hope for a few seconds before he frowned harshly as logic reasserted itself.

"This is just a dream, though. I'm going to wake up soon and you're still going to be..." he choked off at the last word. He couldn't say it. Not that. Not when Obito was right in front of him, perfect and whole sans the eye that he still had right down to his scent. _Alive_ , his brain told him and it was _torture_ because he knew, _knew_ , that he was lying to himself now. Obito was _dead_. No one, no matter how powerful they are could have healed what had happened to him. The entire right side of his body had been crushed completely.

Yeah he had scars but his sharingan and only eye was perfect and whole and the whole right side of his body was paler, almost deathly so but it too was whole. He had no scars but the ones on his face. Nothing that looked like it had been crushed completely; _nothing_. He should at least have lost the arm, even if somehow miraculously the body itself didn't scar. So, he concluded, his senses must be fooling him. This was aided by the fact that he was in a dream and he knew it, even if everything did feel exceedingly real.

"Sage, I wish this were real." he said a little desperately, hating himself for dreaming up something so vivid. He thought he saw a flash of hurt in the Uchiha's eye before it was hidden away beneath a smile and his guilt grew as he realized it was the same smile the Uchiha always wore. What did that mean? Were his smiles genuine or were they a mask that even he hadn't seen through? He didn't understand his teammate as much as he should have as a shinobi if nothing else and this blind spot bothered him.

Had he always just ignored something as important as who his teammate was as a person just because of his attraction to and before that his loathing for him? Was this why the Uchiha had always seemed to hate him so much? Because despite the fact that he was a cold bastard as the Uchiha would have put it, he had also neglected to really bother getting to know either of his teammates very well and it stung now. For all the guilt that he felt though, he could do nothing about it now as the life he could have had with him meant nothing now. What was, was.

Even if he was alive and Kakashi could believe in his own dreams, he was pretty much a missing nin now. If this really had happened to him and he was fit enough to move again let alone having _survived_ in the first place, he should have made his way back to the village as soon as possible. Granted, he had said he couldn't find an escape even with his powerful bloodline at work but the village itself wouldn't take that into account if they learned that he had survived in the first place if he even had and hadn't immediately headed back to the village when he was able.

Obito was tired of seeing Kakashi wavering back and forth between hope and "logic" as it were so he did something he wouldn't normally do to catch the silver haired nin's attention and grabbed his face, looking into his own implanted sharingan as he did. He could see as Kakashi turned his attention toward him and away from his thoughts, and before he could say anything, the brunette atop him spoke, his face twisting into a scowl.

"Stop thinking so hard about this. Just accept that I'm alive; I know how little sense this makes, okay? That doesn't mean it's impossible. It's just really, _really_ improbable. I need you to believe in me for once, Kakashi." Obito finished softly, and Kakashi couldn't stop the wince and the stab of guilt he felt at that. He couldn't even believe that his teammate _may_ have survived? Now he felt like he had written him off too quickly; like he should have maybe tried to go back and unbury him before they'd finished the mission. Come to that though, how did the Uchiha escape?

Before he could ask, Obito answered, having gotten far better at reading people in the last year than he had ever been beforehand.

"Before you ask how I escaped, let me just say that it's a _long_ story." Obito said. Kakashi looked at him dryly and Obito continued before the Jounin could say something that would most likely just piss him off. "I don't actually remember much, but apparently the old man that saved me has...friends that can travel through the earth as if it was water and I would assume they grabbed me and pulled me through. Conveniently enough, apparently one of the tunnels to one of _his_ hideouts runs under that cave so it would have been easy to grab me for them. As for how I'm healed though, well...I don't really know. I kind of woke up like that." he said a little sheepishly.

Kakashi picked up on the lie but he let it go. If Obito didn't want to tell him how he had been healed, he wasn't going to try to force him. He might not want to relive whatever it was, so Kakashi could be patient and wait to be told, if Obito _ever_ decided to tell him. There was another thing that was bothering him though and he decided to voice it before his teammate could read it incorrectly or something and take it the wrong way.

"Obito, why didn't you come back to us?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. 'Why didn't you come back to me?' he added on silently with all the grief that thought carried, though somehow it seemed the Uchiha heard the thought as he startled, looking at Kakashi as if he had never seen him before. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts before he could answer his teammate.

"I'm not able to move around completely independently yet." he said carefully, trying not to voice the response that had been programmed into him since day one with his 'venerable' ancestor. It seems though, that despite the fact that it wasn't the first thing he said, he couldn't completely stop himself. "I owe Madara-sama my life and happiness." he said in a monotone, his face dropping into a blank expression that didn't suit the Uchiha at all. It set alarms off in Kakashi who already knew what mental conditioning looked like from his unfortunate encounters with Root.

The name mentioned only set off more alarms. There was only one person named Madara after the age of the First Hokage and the making and settlement of Konoha because of the curses that name supposedly bore; Uchiha Madara himself. None, _especially_ not the Uchiha, would dare to name their children _that name_ , as if it would prevent anymore traitors to the village than there would already be which inevitably were still a few. Still though, how had the man survived this long? The last he had heard, Uchiha Madara was slain by Senju Hashirama in their last battle.

Well, that and he now had to be incredibly _old_ if it was him and he _was_ alive. Shinobi, even ones hiding out near the end of an already long life, would succumb to death of improper or not received medical treatment even if no one could find them to kill them. A shinobi's life expectancy was _not_ high. Where would a man like that hide out? Where and how would he get safe medical treatment? He needed more information, he decided. His next question decided he turned his attention back to Obito and away from his racing thoughts.

"Do you know your location? Have you seen any identifying land marks that could give us any clues as to where you are being held?" he asked, hoping he could at least get a general idea for an area.

"I think it's under some mountain because it's huge; seemingly endless actually." Obito said a little bitterly. He had yet to find even a crack with which to take in some fresh air instead of the stagnant air that had settled in the huge complex he had been brought to. It was stifling down there and not at all an ideal environment for training in. He wanted to get stronger and get back to his village and team. He turned his attention back to Kakashi to see an expression of intense interest on his face and he almost blushed at it. "What?" he asked a little self-consciously.

"That tunnel that leads to one of this old man's hideouts; you said it was under that cave, right?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the name he wanted to ask about in favor of trying to find a way to his teammate. Obito nodded. "So it could possibly give Konoha a lead on who has you if I were allowed to find the tunnel and follow it to investigate?" Kakashi asked, and Obito shrugged and though he felt a faint stirring of hope, he crushed it as he had learned to do in his time under the old tyrant. Despite everything else, he remembered the old man using Tsukuyomi on him.

He remembered the different scenarios that he had been run through. The genjutsu was one of a more malicious variety that made you subconsciously insist to yourself that it was real and fully believe it at the time. Madara had of course used it to its fullest extent and had tortured him with the deaths of his teammates countless times since the first and he was starting to crack. He could feel it. He was starting to lose the ability to distinguish between reality and Madara's genjutsu.

He knew that if he allowed himself to go insane he could and would cause a lot of damage, probably in the name of Madara. He didn't want to do that but he also now knew his life was inexorably tied to Madara's thanks to the control seal the man had placed on his heart that he thought Obito didn't know about. He hated the bastard and he didn't want to bend to the old man's will but the guy had him by the noose and it wasn't loosening any time soon without outside intervention.

He couldn't currently move much and he had no doubt that Madara could easily kill him or even control him if he didn't ultimately agree to help him with his plans willingly. Even with outside intervention, it was doubtful they could get him out before Madara used the seal. Obito had a feeling that the old man had planned all this from the start even if he didn't have any proof of his theory. It was _far_ too convenient that he just _happened_ to have a tunnel connected to his hideout that ran right under the cave that he had gotten trapped in after it was collapsed.

He supposed that the old man _could_ just have tunnels running all over the five countries leading to different hideouts of his that he had built or acquired over the years but it all still seemed oddly convenient when he knew the old man _needed_ another Uchiha for his plans since he was old and dying. He sighed, pushing it out of his mind before turning his attention back to Kakashi once more and finally nodding.

"Go ahead. I don't know if anything will come of it or not, but you can try." Obito said, even if he knew that ultimately if he went back to his village, it would probably be to die. Madara, once he knew Obito was gone, would most likely activate the control seal on his heart and either make him into his puppet to be used at his leisure or kill him or a combination of the two if he needed him to do something and then die. His sharingan would not be allowed to remain in his head, no matter the scenario.

If he escaped without incident, the old man would just use his seal eventually and make him come back or he would kill him with it and then take his eye or at least have one of the clones retrieve it for him. On the other hand, if he was caught trying to escape then even if Madara were benign enough to just let him go which he seriously doubted, he would still be leaving without his eye or without his life. There was no way he would make it back to Konoha before he died of exposure or degradation.

His lineage could still be discerned despite everything and he could still be caught and forced into making children for any sick assholes that might want to make him do so in order to try and gain his bloodline for their village, small time or not. He doubted he would ever escape if that happened as bloodlines were prized highly despite the hatred they also had in some places and the awe and fear said abilities inspired in others. Then there was the possibility that this was all just a genjutsu and that Madara had let him build up hope in order to crush it from him again.

He couldn't even tell anymore. Maybe that's where the insistence that he _knew_ he was connected mentally to Kakashi came from, just like he _knew_ in those other genjutsu that Kakashi, Rin and Minato sensei were irrevocably dead. He cut those thoughts off at the source and got back to trying to figure out _how_ to figure out if he was in a genjutsu or not. Actions and reactions could be good thing on which to base his opinion. If the person casting the genjutsu didn't know the person they were trying to imitate well enough then much like a henge it was much more subject to suspicion in the first place.

Kakashi had most definitely not been himself, although admittedly had not seen the other teen in a year so he _could_ have changed. He just wasn't sure if he had changed that much or if Madara was messing with him. He knew that if this were a regular genjutsu pain would break him out of it but he knew that the old man's Tsukuyomi was made to cause pain in whichever way amused the old man at the time. That meant that stabbing himself wouldn't help him even if he did have a kunai since that wouldn't prove that he wasn't in Tsukuyomi.

He sighed, wondering how to figure it out before deciding he would try to focus on Kakashi and his reactions. As he shifted on the younger nin's lap he abruptly remembered that both he and the Jounin under him were unclothed. He blushed once more in both embarrassment and to his immense surprise, a little arousal as he was reminded of this. Kakashi was getting more aroused every time the brunette on top of him blushed, noticing that much like the Uchiha's anger, he liked how embarrassment looked on the Uchiha's face as well.

If he wasn't just being hopeful he thought he had seen a little arousal mixed into the expression as well though the Uchiha had tried to hide it. This was enough to make his cock twitch and start to fill with blood despite himself, and he knew the Uchiha felt it as he saw the Uchiha's eye go wide and look down at his now unconcealable sign of interest in who was on top of him. Kakashi held his breath as he waited to see if the brunette would say anything about it or try to ignore it. If he was lucky, maybe he would _do_ something about it.

Obito was staring at the still filling organ with both trepidation and excitement. Well, no matter what that settled it. This was either a genjutsu or a dream because there was no way that Kakashi would be that attracted to him in reality. That being the case however he decided to indulge himself for once as the genjutsu affected all the senses anyway and so he would fully experience anything that was done to him and anything he touched or that touched him vividly. He hadn't ever had time to experiment with sex of any kind before with a man or a woman.

Still, he had eyes and his teammate wasn't even close to unattractive even if he did still have feelings for Rin. Being decided on his course of action, his heartbeat quickened as he brought a hand down from Kakashi's face to grip the filling organ and help it along. Kakashi upon feeling the bold hand that had gripped him let out a startled moan at the clear answer as to whether or not Obito was going to do something about his obvious arousal. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into the calloused hand of his teammate almost immediately.

He was desperate to get some friction from a source that was not only not his own hand but the hand of his rival, friend and long time wet dream as well even if the Uchiha never knew it. Obito was marveling at just how much his teammate had lost that vaunted control of his as the silverette thrust wantonly up into his hand as if he were desperate for his touch. Did it really feel that good? Obito knew on an intellectual level that sex was supposed to feel good and he even knew what it entailed for both heterosexual pairings a well as homosexual.

The problem was that for all of his knowledge he was still a virgin much like he supposed Kakashi was and he didn't want to completely lose himself to the sensation of another touching him. It was an easy way to be killed. Kakashi was cursing himself for his lack of control even as he thrust up into the hand that gripped his now fully hardened shaft. He knew that he shouldn't let his guard down but he couldn't help but do so around Obito even if this was a dream.

He nearly lost control of himself as he watched Obito move down his body and take the head of his shaft into his wet, hot mouth and he swore that it sure as hell _felt_ real and better than anything he had ever felt in his life. If this wasn't a dream then it was heaven for damn sure and if that was so he _definitely_ didn't mind being dead.

The feeling got even better as he worked his tongue down and around the Jounin's shaft. As he got to the bottom Kakashi was disappointed to feel him pull his tongue away. As he let out a whimper of protest, Obito shushed him by placing a single finger lightly on the slick head of his cock and letting his breath breeze across it as he shushed him. He then slid up Kakashi's body once more and hovered himself over Kakashi's cock, prompting a swallow of anticipation from Kakashi.

He took a deep breath to try to relax himself before he pressed his unprepared hole down onto the slick head of Kakashi's length, gasping as the head popped in with a slight easing of pressure and a sting of burning pain. Kakashi was thanking every deity he had ever heard of as the tight heat started to ease down onto him, straining to keep himself from thrusting so that Obito could do this at his own pace. Obito bore down just a little more and moaned as he felt the thick organ slide into him slowly, stretching him out from the inside.

It was painful to be sure as he had had no preparation save for the saliva he had used to ease the way but even with the slight burn it felt good to have Kakashi inside him. The thick organ sliding into him felt like it was meant to be inside him. It almost felt like he was regaining a piece of himself that he had lost before. When Obito had finally eased himself down enough to be flush against Kakashi's hips he felt that the slight burn and lack of overall preparation was worth it to feel so absolutely wonderfully full.

He sat that way for a minute, panting and letting himself get used to being stretched so fully and having something so large inside him. He finally lifted his hips slowly, feeling the organ ease out of him almost to the head before he let himself slide down the shaft again and started a slow rhythm that didn't seem to bother the Jounin below him a bit. In fact, the teen looked like he was enjoying it immensely. Obito was enjoying the slow rhythm as well. The barely-slick glide of the smooth, hard flesh against his insides was something he never knew he would enjoy but he found that he did.

He enjoyed it so much that he decided to pick up his pace to see if that made it feel better. It did of course, especially when on one of his quicker thrusts down onto the cock inside him the head of it hit something inside him that made him see white and tighten like a vice down on Kakashi for a moment as he let out a startled gasp.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. His voice was strained as he tried to keep himself from flipping them over and fucking Obito mercilessly. If he had known sex could be this amazing he would have stopped denying his feelings and tried to seduce the brunette while he had had the chance to. Obito nodded, finally continuing as he felt himself fully loosen again.

"Yeah." he gasped as he continued to ride Kakashi, trying to find that spot again. "You hit something inside me that felt _really_ good." he continued, picking up his pace again and filling the air around them with heavy panting from both boys as he continued to try to reach whatever it was inside him that had given him that feeling. Kakashi could only grasp Obito's hips tightly and lay back, bracing his feet against the ground so he could get some leverage to thrust up into the hot teen above him.

He could tell on his first assisted thrust back in that he had hit whatever that was inside Obito again as the brunette tightened around him and threw his head back, moaning sinfully as his eyes half closed with lust, his cheeks flushed red and his mouth hung open to take in great gasps of air. Kakashi was pretty sure he had never seen anything more arousing in his life, and he decided to help increase their pace, thrusting harder and faster as they went. His grunts and groans turned into actual low moans while Obito's only increased in volume.

Obito was positive that he had never felt anything better than this in his life. Even masturbation hadn't felt this good and he _had_ experimented with it plenty before the disastrous Kannabi Bridge mission that had ruined their team and almost killed him. Masturbation couldn't even compare to this honestly and his cock wasn't even being touched. The feeling of being so utterly full of Kakashi was better than anything he could do on his own. Then Kakashi changed his angle and suddenly he was hitting that spot over and over and _over_ and it felt _so_ _good_ that Obito could barely breathe.

He tightened around Kakashi's hard flesh as he cried out, causing it to grind right against that spot and resulting in their movements devolving into frenzied thrusting as both teens started to reach their first mutual climax, gasping and clinging together as they moved desperately to achieve their peak. When they both finally peaked, Obito just before Kakashi, they cried each other's names out in unison as Kakashi gripped Obito's hips and drove himself into him as far as he could go, slamming his cock into that spot and spurting out hot, sticky seed that coated Obito's insides.

Obito could only gasp breathlessly at the extra stimulation and then moan in contentment as he felt the hot flood of semen released inside him while he released spurts of his own seed over Kakashi's chest. When he finally came back to himself, he found that he had leaked an embarrassing amount of bodily fluids from everywhere including his mouth which just showed that it was good enough that he hadn't really cared at the time what his mouth or anything else was doing as long as Kakashi's hot, thick cock kept driving into him.

He wiped his mouth free of the saliva that had escaped with a hand before sliding off Kakashi who only let out a tired token protest as he laid back on the plain ground before starting to doze, uncaring of the seed Obito had left on him. Can you doze in a dream or a genjutsu? Obito shook that thought away to think about more prudent things such as what he was going to do now. This had been fun but Madara had probably watched and gotten his rocks off to it too which _really_ didn't bear thinking about. If he _was_ in a genjutsu, why hadn't he left it yet?

Madara's genjutsu usually ended when whatever twisted objective that had been the point of the thing to complete was completed. He obviously hadn't completed whatever objective he was meant to achieve this time as nothing had changed after their copulation. Regardless, he knew that at least it had amused Madara from wherever he was watching as things like this inevitably did. He realized that he was getting tired too and allowed himself to lay down on the ground with the dozing teen. He cuddled up to him and dozed off as well, uncaring of the mess he had left on Kakashi.

 **A/N:** If I didn't make it obvious, neither of the two is in a genjutsu. Their shared pair of sharingan allowed them to share a dream, as it were. It's a more realistic one perhaps but a dream nonetheless. They were both there, but Kakashi will assume it was a dream once he wakes and Obito will assume it was a genjutsu, so canon doesn't really change with this. I suppose perhaps I could write another one-shot for the Kamui dimension (and _boy_ do I have some ideas for changed dynamics _there_ ), but that's only a thought. Seriously though, ObiKaka will probably be written. It will be glorious.


End file.
